


A Bit Unexpected

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Multi, OT3, Prompt Fill, Protective Lucifer, Reveal Fic, tumblr pompt, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: Chloe can't find her partners and goes looking for them while Amenadiel tags along. When she finds them things don't go as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fills two Prompts:
> 
> Lucifer realizes that he loves both Chloe and Maze. He manages to repair his relationship with his demon. When Chloe finally realizes that this thing with Pierce is not working because she is in love with Lucifer, he confesses his feelings for her. But he also makes it clear that he and Maze are back together, and that any relationship with Chloe will only happen in addition to his relationship with Maze. How will Chloe react to that? 
> 
> AND
> 
> Lucifer and Maze are in bed together when Amenadiel walks in on them. Lucifer's possessive instincts are triggered by his brother's presence, and with devil face and unfurled wings he proclaims Maze to be his and warns his brother off. Unfortunately, Chloe has come in with Amenadiel (they've been looking for Lucifer together), and gets to see everything.

Detective Chloe Decker resisted the urge to slam her cell phone down on her desk. She longed for the days where she could slam a phone down onto its cradle with force. She was in a mood because she couldn’t get ahold of her partner, Lucifer Morningstar. She had texted him and called him and still no answer. With a sigh she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts and hesitated to tap on the name that seemed to mock her. Mazikeen. 

It had been a month since Lucifer and her had a talk about their relationship and where he thought it should go. He had admitted that he was in love with her but that he was also in love with his oldest friend Maze. Which for Chloe was not really a surprise.

~~~~~~

“You see, Detective, Maze is my first love but you will be my last,” Lucifer had said with a sip of his drink. 

“What does that mean, Lucifer?” Chloe had said frowning. 

“It means, that I want to practice the age old sin of Greed and have my cake and eat it too.” 

“You’re going to have to spell it out for me.”

“I want you to give up on your cultural norms and be in a relationship with me and Maze,” Lucifer said with a grin. He was obviously trying to act normal even though he was clearly nervous about bringing this up. 

“And how does Maze feel about this? She doesn’t seem the type to want to share,” the detective said. She had her doubts about this entire thing but it wasn’t surprising that Lucifer though that this… thing would work. He never seemed to accept society’s rules. 

“Oh Maze is fine with it!” Lucifer said, “She admitted to wanting you in her bed for quite some time. It also helps that she is practically inseparable from your spawn.” 

“Lucifer, I don’t…” Chloe hesitated, “I’ve never been in this type of relationship before. I never even heard of this before!”

“That’s because you humans limit yourselves to what you think my Father wants you to do,” Lucifer said, “Just because Adam and Eve were the most popular relationship doesn’t mean there wasn’t more that were left out of the Good Book. In any case, Detective, when have I ever tried to follow my Father’s constrictions in life?”

“Lucifer…”

“Just say you’ll try, Detective, please.” 

“Okay, bu-”

Chloe was interrupted by a searing kissing from a very excited devil. Her breathe was taken from her and she shouldn’t help but kiss him back. After a few minutes she was able to push him back trying to catch her breath.

“Lucifer—I” He kissed her again, “Lucifer!” She finally regained her balance and stepped back from him. 

“Detec—Chloe?” Lucifer said correcting himself at the last moment. The question clear in his dark eyes.

“If we are going to do this then there was to be rules,” Chloe said in her Detective Decker voice. 

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer said picking back up his decanter and drinking the last of the amber liquid. 

“Just hear me out. I’ve never been in a couple… a relationship with two people before and I doubt you,” Chloe’s glare stopped the devil’s words, “threesomes don’t count. This is a relationship and that means we need to know what each other wants and needs.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of that conversation had been eye opening and they had called Maze in to put rules and expectations in place for their budding relationship. The months that they had been together were tough but also rewarding in an unexpected way. So with a smile Chloe tapped on the name and brought the phone up to her ear. 

A half a minute later Chloe huffed and put down her phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. They must be together if they both weren’t answering their phones. She sighed looking around the bullpen and spotting a tall dark figure walking towards her, Amenadiel. 

“Lucifer’s not here,” Chloe said by way of greeting. 

“Oh…” The dark man said looking a bit lost, “do you happen to know where he is?” 

“Have you tried Lux?” 

“That was the first place I looked, I was hoping that my brother would be here with you,” Amenadiel said. 

“As it happens, I need to find him too, let me just check something,” The detective said turning to her computer and tapping a few keys, “Looks like he’s at…. My house?”

“Your house but why would my brother be there without you?” 

“He’s probably with Maze,” Chloe said, “I can take you if you need to talk to him now.” 

“Thank you, Chloe! I would be happy to ride with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at her house, Chloe was followed closely by Amenadiel as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. As was her habit, Chloe turned to lock the door while Amenadiel walking further inside looking for his wayward brother. With little respect for doors as seemed to be common for the brothers, the dark angel opened the door to Maze’s room and stepped inside. 

“Lucifer!” Amenadiel’s voice boomed causing Chloe to hurry into Maze’s room behind him. 

Lucifer had been curled around his sleeping demon but at his brother’s voice instinct took over. He tensed and rolled over the demon and let out a deep inhuman growl as massive wings unfurled from his back and his human-like glamour melted away into the red seared flesh of the devil he was. 

Chloe gasped stunned as she encountered to full force of Lucifer’s true form. The aura around him seemed to create a pressure in the room that made it hard to breath. Amenadiel stepped back at the full might of his brother, he hadn’t seen this side of Lucifer in a very long time. Never had he seen such power released unto the earthly plain since their mother was leaking power. This power, unlike their mothers was permeating into the room with a murderous intent. This was an angel protecting his mate. 

“Calm down, brother,” Amenadiel said placing his hands into the air. 

Lucifer replied in a language that was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time the aura in the room becoming thicker. 

Chloe watched the exchange with growing fear. This was Lucifer? This… terrifying creature that sprouted magnificent wings like they were a shields and spoke in a tongue that both captivated her and caused her to flinch back. A bundle of contradictions, just like her Lucifer, her mind supplied. Struggling to breathe, the detective gasped, trying to get any air. She was hyperventilating, she knew, but she couldn’t control herself. 

“Chloe?” Amenadiel asked, noticing the human struggling and stepping towards her. Another growl rose from Lucifer as he finally noticed the detective standing in the doorway. 

The devil growled out something else in that language and his wing flashed out to cover the detective from his brother’s aide. 

That’s when the dark angel realized that Lucifer not only considered Maze as his mate but Chloe as well. He had created the beginnings of his own flock and it was in such early stages that any other celestial being showing up would cause a very harsh reaction. Glancing at Chloe and then back at the couple on the bed Amenadiel realized that the bonding hadn’t been completed. The detective would have been at work when Lucifer and Maze started. 

“Brother,” The eldest angel said, “Calm yourself! Look at Chloe, she is suffering.”

A growl was his answer but the demon under his brother moved to place her hand on the devil’s shoulder. She whispered something to him and she slipped out from under his wing to go to the human. 

“Chloe!” Maze said as she reached the hyperventilating human. She placed her arms around the human and carried her to the bed behind the crouching angel. 

Chloe’s racing heart started to flutter as she felt the arms of the demon around her. She could hear Maze’s voice but it was distant as if her ears were full of cotton. She looked around with wide eyes as the demon brought her towards the great and terrible beauty that was Lucifer Morningstar. For some reason instead of being afraid she calmed as the demon reached the bed. Being closer to Lucifer and Maze seemed to help her catch her breath. 

Lucifer made another growl but this time it was almost soothing to Chloe’s ears. None of it made since to the detective but Maze’s soothing voice and Lucifer’s not quite a growl allowed her head to clear and her body to fully relax. She gazed at first the demon and then at the devil’s naked red back and felt at peace. This is where she should be, this is where she belonged and everything else, like the details of what was going on, could be taken care of later. 

“Chloe!” Amenadiel called out as she was taken from his sight causing his brother’s growl to return to that terrifying tenor. 

“I’m fine, Amenadiel,” Chloe called out breathlessly. The demon holding her held her closer and murmured in yet another language that she didn’t understand before adding her own growl to the din. “I think… I think you should leave.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting into Chloe,” the first angel said.

“They won’t hurt me.”

“But they could!” This admission by the angel caused both devil and demon to call out denials and curses in their respective languages. 

“She’s only human, the ritual could kill her. Be reasonable Luci.”

The maddening aura in the room increased and the magic seemed to push at the eldest angel in a way that caused his skin to itch and burn. There was no stopping them from trying to bond with the human Amenadiel realized. Backing down at last he stepped back over the threshold of the room. 

“I hope you know what you are doing brother.”


End file.
